Ukitake/Abilities
Ukitake is a powerful warrior and an achieved swordman, he was trained by two powerful figures in the Blue Sea for the last four years: Ignis D. Nicolas the man who was asked to be an admiral by the marines 30 years ago and refused, and Maruboshi Renji one of the most powerful swordmen in the world . Physical strength Thanks to his mastery over Level 1 usage of Latent Potential Ukitake is exetremly powerful and basically a "superhuman", he is easily capable of superhuman feats such as shattering rock with his bare hands, lifting and throwing giant boulders, rupturing the ground with a finger, and many other things, Ukitake's stamina is also phenomenal, he can survive exetremly heavy injuries and continue on fighting with them, along with amazing pain tolerance, heat resistance and cold resistance. Life Return Along with Latent Potential, Ukitake was taught the usage of Life Return by Marshall D. Nicolas, he uses it to control his bodily functions. Ukitake's main usage of this ability is boosting his reflexes to a great extent Speed and Reflexes Making usage of his Devil fruit to enhance his senses, and boosting his reflexes with Life Return, along with his incredible legs' strength gained by his mastery of Latent potential's level one and his powerful Kenbunshoku Haki, Ukitake's speed and reflexes are simply unrivaled, easily capable of dodging a bullet at point black range, these incredible reflexes makes him percieve everything around him as slowing down. Swordmanship and Master of Iai Being trained in swordmanship under Maruboshi Renji himself, a swordman who can fight on par with Dracule Mihawk Ukitake is an exetremly powerful swordman. Thanks to his incredible reflexes, Haki, enhanced senses, speed and accuracy, Nicolas's swordmanship is very powerful, he can sheath his sword, slash his opponent, and re-sheath it before the opponent can even get a clue on what happened, he also uses his own variation of Flying Slash Attacks where he sheathes his sword, slashes the air in exetremly high speed, and re-sheathes his sword again, in less the a second, producing a small yet exetremly fast flying slash, he can also fire many of these small slash attacks in a blink of an eye, making it exetremly hard to dodge, his sword is also attached to his hand with a chain, Ukitake uses this to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. Other then flying slash attacks, Ukitake can shoot small "flying thrust attacks" with his sword, like bullets of compressed air that have great speed and piercing ability, with his enhanced vision he can even hit targets from great distances using this method. Devil Fruit Ukitake ate a Devil Fruit called Suteru Suteru no Mi an ability that allows him to discard some of his senses to strengthen the others, its a very useful ability and it includes all senses like heat, pain, and even haki which is considered the sixth sense, Ukitake uses this ability in many ways, either to strengthen his haki, his eyesight, his hearing, or even to discard pain when it's only a nuisance. Sevel Maga Ukitake is a master of Sevel Maga, a martial art that concentrates on enhacing diffrent senses such as touch, heat and proprioception and causing as much pain as possible to enemies, Ukitake However only uses it's defensive techniques in battle. This defensively allows Ukitake to block, counter and dodge to an extent so great those who face him for the first time assume it's kenbunshoku haki when it's nothing but an advanced form of proprioception. By feeling with nothing but his skin, Ukitake can feel attacks coming from all directions by their air pressure and increasing temperature and nothing else. Superhuman Senses To achieve a state of superhuman senses Ukitake would discard six or seven from these following seven senses (Heat, Touch, Hearing, vision, smell, pain, taste and Kenbunshoku Haki) to strengthen the rest to an incredible level, and can use it in many diffrent ways for diffrent situations: *Discard all eight senses except heat and touch, greatly strengthening them (Ukitake already has powerful senses of heat and touch through his mastery of Sevel Maga) , to the point where he would gain the ability to sense others' temperatures from great distances and predict their every movement from the slightest change of movements of the air. *Discard all eight senses except hearing, enhancing the sense greatly to the point where ukitake would gain the ability to use a very effective form of Human echolocation . *Discard all eight senses except Vision, Ukitake could even continue to discard vision from one eye to make the other twice stronger gaining an incredible eyesight and clarity of vision with the ability to see clearly from great distances. *Discard all eight senses except smell, to a point where he could distinguish people by their scent even from great distances. *Discard all eight senses except Kenbunshoku Haki, making it exetremly powerful, enough to cover an island at once. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Ukitake has a very powerful Kenbunshoku Haki which contributes to his amazing reflexes, but this already strong Haki can be amazingly enhanced through the usage of his devil fruit, gaining a maximum of 300 kilometers wide range. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Ukitake has a powerful Busoshoku Haki, which he mostly uses for hardening his sword to strength his attacks and harming logia users, or sometimes to harden his body for defensive purposes or if he is in a situation where he does not have his sword. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Character Subpages